La cabaña
by Dr. Creepie Joker
Summary: Inspirado en la famosa historia del mismo nombre. Nami, Usopp y Chopper pasan la noche en una cabaña tenebrosa para ganar una apuesta... Recomendacion: leer de noche...


**La cabaña**

 _Es divertido ver..._

* * *

-¿Por que estamos haciendo esto...?

-Quiero volverrr~~

-¡No seas cobardes, es solo una noche!

-¡Pero Nami...!- chillo Chopper mientras se aferraba a la estirada pierna de la navegante con sus pequeñas pezuñas- ¡¿POR QUE ACEPTASTE LA OPUESTA?!

-¡Por que los fantasmas no existen Chopper!- le gruño la pelinaranja, bastante malhumorada por estar encerrada en una casa abandonada con los dos mas débiles de los Mugiwara. Había sido una apuesta ridícula pero no podía permitir que Zorro siguiera manchando su orgullo sólo por ser uno del "Trió Monstruoso"; su Capitán no aporto mucho ya que estaba concentrado en tragar grandes cantidades de carne de Rey Marino y el maldito lunático de Trafalgar (quien usualmente no daba señales de vida, al menos que sea para aportar un plan macabro sobre una antiguo venganza) sonrió landinamente y bostezo que seria interesante el resultado.

Maldita sea su suerte.

Pero iba a ganar. Solo tenia que pasar una noche en una castillo abandonado. Noche casual que estaba lloviendo con truenos, relámpagos y todo el paquete completo (ya saben, lo usual) y el lugar parecía deshabitado desde hace mucho tiempo. Por cada paso se podía apreciar el crujido de la madera del piso (se romperá en cualquier momento) y lo único que le dieron fue unas almohadas, cobija para taparse y una linterna.

Maldita sea su suerte.

-¡¿ESCUCHARON ESO?!- chillo Usopp al mismo tiempo que se pagaba contra la pared. Chopper no había prestado atención y Nami jugo a que era producto de su imaginación.

-¡No es nada, Usopp! Segurente es una rata.

-No me gustan las ratas-confeso el reno mientras lloraba miserablemente-me muerden las patitas y chillan mucho.

Nami se pregunto cuantas veces el animal durmió al lado de las ratas, pero prefirió no preguntar.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Solo encontremos un lugar pasable para dormir y todo habrá terminado.

-¿Y si volvemos al bosque y fingimos que pasamos la noche acá?- pregunto el narigón. No le habían dejado llevar su equipo "Anti-Monstruos" (el mismo que utilizo en Thiller Bar) así que su única arma era su vista de águila que parecía traicionarlo al detectar el mínimo movimiento extraño y escalofriante. ¿Por que heredo esa asombrosa habilidad?

-Este lugar parece un laberinto- susurro molesta Nami, ignorando la opinion de su amigo mientras controlaba su mano para mantener recto la luz de la linterna.

-Entremos a la primera habitación y quedémonos ahí- lloriqueo Chopper, pegado en la pierna de la única chica. Los dos humanos, estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero lo que parecía una tarea sencilla de realizar, se combirtio en una irritable odisea para localizar la habitación mas limpia ¿Por que ninguna presentaba ventana? ¿Acaso el anterior dueño/a estaba loco y odiaba el exterior o era victima de una enfermedad delicada corrompida por el sol?

Lo mas importante... ¿POR QUE AHÍ UNA MANSIÓN TENEBROSA EN EL MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE TENEBROSO?

-Acá parece habitable- susurro Nami, cuando al abrir la puerta del final del pasillo, se encontró sorprensivamente con un cuarto "limpio"... mucho polvo, si como era de esperar de una mansión abandonada, pero no se encontraba rastros de telaraña u evidencia de otro insecto y Chopper no oía a las ratas ahí. Incluso había una chimenea donde podían amontonar leña y prender fuego y así poder cambiar el ambiente teórico.

-Perfecto... Usopp enciende el fogón- No era necesario la orden, pues el _"""Guerrero mas valiente del mar"""_ , ya se habia acercado a examinar la madera dentro de la chimenea. Tantos años, realizando campamento con sus amigos.

-Ya vas a ver como cambia, con un poco de chispa- Nami acaricio la espalda del reno para brindarle calor y apoyo. Despues de todo, los tres estaban concientes (mas la navegantes que los otros) que todo el miedo se originaba en sus mentes.

Ojalá fuera así...

Poco a poco, la luz del fuego fue creciendo, dando existencia a los objetos y las tenebrosas sombras. A un principio, no se podía nada fuera de lo normal (muebles rotos o en pésimas condiciones) hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudieron visualizar con mas detalle los siniestros cuadros colgados en la pared.

Eran personas... Si podría llamarse así, pues los rasgos de sus rostros estaba deterioradas, la sonrisa extensa e inhumana y los ojos expectantes. Como estudiandolos si el trío más cobarde de la tripulación valía la pena ser comido.

¿Qué clase de Lunático colecciona este tipo de cuadros?

-Na-Na-Namiiii- Chopper no pudo evitar llorar mientras abrazaba a la navegante. Y Usopp, apartó la vista en cuanto sintió los ojos de los retratos atravesar la espalda y se concentró en el fuego...-Vamonoooos

-Son solo estúpidos cuadros Chopper- Nami también se encontraba insegura, pero era la mejor habitación que había encontrado y el calor del fuego reconfortaba el frío de la lluvia-No te van a hacer daño...

Como Chopper seguía asustadizo y Usopp tenía una inquietante sonrisa, Nami se le ocurrió una idea para poder cambiar la atmósfera.

-Hey Usopp... ¿Por qué no nos cuentas una de tus grandes aventuras?

Las historias ridículas del tirador no cambiaron por completo el aterrador ambiente pero si ayudo a mejorarlo y bajar la tensión. Pronto se encontraron cansados y con mucho sueño, lo cual decidieron acomodarse frente a la chimenea y dejar que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo.

* * *

Fue Nami la primera en despertarse.

El fuego ya se había consumido, los rayos de sol se desprendieron por cada rincón del cuarto como imponiendo dominio y la lluvia había parado. Todo lo fue ya se había ido.

Se refriega los ojos y se sienta, media dolorida por la dura superficie donde durmió y vagamente se arregla el pelo. Sus dos compañeros seguían plácidamente dormidos y creyó que era mejor, dejarlos por un rato.

Sonríe... del otro lado de la ventana se puede ver el bosque verde y una ligera neblina producto del clima tormentoso. Nada de que preocuparse.

Lo más importante ¡HABIA GANADO LA APUESTA!

Feliz por el futuro incremento monetario, decide abrir la ventana más cercana y dejar que se airee para que desaparezca el olor a humedad y moho.

Pero el miedo la detiene

No...

No...

No...

¿Dónde esta? ¿Se cayeron? No había nada en el piso.

No...

El grito que pego Nami fue tan desgarrador que incluso despertó a la tripulación que se encontraba en el bosque y decidieron no participar en el reto.

-¡¿Nami, que sucede?!- pregunta el reno mientras Usopp corrria a confortarla...

-¡¿Idiota que hacen?!- La pelinaranja los agarró a los dos del cuello y con su fuerza sobrenatural (que solo se demostraba cuando estaba enojada), los arrastro hacia la salida- ¡Vayamonos de aquí!

-¿Pero qué sucede?- Por culpa del brusco despertar, Chopper seguía confundido. Mientras que Usopp tenía la cara congelada y el alma saliendo de su boca

-¡¿Que no lo vez?! ¡NUNCA HUBO CUADROS, ERAN VENTANAS!


End file.
